This invention relates to an improvement in presently available molded regulation type golf balls.
Regulation golf balls are made to United States Golf Association (U.S.G.A.) specifications, which specify in part that balls must be spherical in shape, have equal aerodynamic properties and equal moments of inertia about any axis through its center, and be constructed such as to have a minimum diameter of 1.68 inches, a maximum weight of 1.620 ounces, and a maximum initial ball velocity of 255 feet per second as measured on a standard U.S.G.A. ball testing machine.
Most presently manufactured molded golf balls are made of uniform density material throughout, or with a conventional cover encapsulating a substantially dense inner core. These balls are made from highly resilient synthetic elastomer compositions such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,313,545; 3,502,338; 3,534,965; 3,572,721; 3,883,145 and 4,123,061.